


The Banana Splits and The Chocolate Factory

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Series: The Banana Splits' Crossover Adventure Series [1]
Category: The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (TV), Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: The Banana Splits Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky meet a poor little boy named Charlie Bucket and they help him realize his dream of finding a golden ticket and exploring an infamous chocolate factory.
Series: The Banana Splits' Crossover Adventure Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112603





	The Banana Splits and The Chocolate Factory

In a local European village where its clock tower struck its bell. Several school children excitedly ran from the school. The children ran into a tiny shop called 'Bill's Candy Shop'. All the children sit and stood along the counter. The owner, Bill, wearing a colorfully striped shirt, was gathering the treats the children wanted.

"All right, all right, all right, what's it going to be?" Bill rambled. "A triple cream cup for Christopher; a Squelchy Snorter for Otis; a sizzler for June Marie… And listen! Wonka's got a new one today!"

"What is it? The kids asked, in unison.

From a nearby drawer, Bill pulled out a rather long, thin candy bar.

"This is called a 'Scrumdidilyumptious Bar'," said Bill.

"Scrumdidilyumptious Bar?" One boy asked. "How does he do it?"

"My dear boy, do you ask fish how it swims?" Bill asked, surprised.

"No," said the boy.

"Or a bird how it flies?" asked Bill.

"No," said the boy.

"No siree, you don't," Bill explained. "They do it because they were born to do it. Just like Willy Wonka was born to be a candy man, you look like you were born to be a Wonkarer!"

All the children laugh, as Bill explained. Then, he smiles brightly as he began to sing.

**Bill :** _Who can take a sunrise_ _  
Sprinkle it with dew  
Cover it with choc'late and a miracle or two  
The Candy Man  
The Candy Man can  
'Cause he mixes it with love  
And makes the world taste good_

_Who can take a Rainbow?_

_Wrap it in a sigh?_

_Soak it in the Sun and make a Strawberry Lemon Pie?_

**Kids:** _The Candy Man?_

**Bill:** _The Candy Man_

_The Candy Man can_

_The Candy Man can_

_'Cause he mixes it with love_

_And makes the world taste good_

_Willy Wonka makes everything he bakes_

_Satisfying and Delicious_

_Talk about you're childhood wishes_

_You can even eat the dishes_

As Bill sang, he passed along several bits of candy to all the children to share. Eventually, all the kids ran around the store grabbing any other candy they could get their hands on. They reached through jars, held their arms out to falling gumballs from the machines, pulled gumdrops from shelves, and even drank from the soda fountain served by the kindly shop keeper.

**Bill:** _Who can take tomorrow_

_Dip it in a deam_

_Seperate the sorrow and_

_collect up all the cream?_

_The Candy Man..._

**Kids:** _Willy Wonka can_

**Bill:** _The Candy Man can_

_The Candy Man can_

_'Cause he mixes it with love_

_And makes the world taste good_

_And the world taste good cause_

_The Candy Man thinks it should._

Bill finished singing while unwrapping and sharing a lollipop with a child, outside Charlie Bucket, a little boy with blonde hair, wearing a red sweater with brown slacks, simply stood outside looking through the window. He then sadly walked from the shop and walked down the street toward a man at the newspaper stand and Charlie approached the man.

"Hi, Mr. Jopeck!" Charlie greeted the man.

"Ah, come along Charlie," The man responds. "You're late."

The man led Charlie behind the booth, handing him a bag full of newspapers.

"It's Pay Day, Mr. Jopeck," Charlie reminded his boss.

"You're right," said Mr. Jopeck.

Mr. Jopeck handed Charlie his pay, a mere few coins, smiling at the boy.

"There you are!" said Mr. Jopeck'

"Thanks!" Charlie smiled.

"Say hello to your Grandpa Joe!" Mr. Jopeck called, as Charlie left.

"Okay!" Charlie called back.

Charlie proceeded to race down the street, rushing all through the town for a moment or two. One by one, he threw newspapers toward any houses, apartments and even yards receiving them and one newspaper was accidentally thrown one straight into some lady's flower basket and Charlie continued with his job.

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie Bucket will meet the Banana Splits Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky in the next chapter.
> 
> Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory and The Banana Splits belong to their rightful owners.


End file.
